After 'The morning'
by Filmweb Polish Resistance
Summary: Sequel do opowiadania "Poranek'. Tym razem mniej słodko. XD
1. Chapter 1

Autor: jacekjan

PREVIOUSLY ON THE SARAH CONNOR CHRONICLES (w poprzednim odcinku):

Sara spojrzała mu w oczy.  
- John, to nie jest "ona". Nie patrz na nią jak na zwykłą dziewczynę – odparła lodowatym tonem.  
- Mamo... - zaczął John, ale urwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że dalsza dyskusja nie ma sensu.

(...)

- Znasz ją ? – zapytała Cameron kiedy odeszli  
- Nie – odpowiedział John  
- To dlaczego pozbierałeś jej te jabłka ? – nie ustępowała  
- Wypadało pomóc dziewczynie w takiej sytuacji – wyjaśnił

(...)

- Teraz przesadziłaś ! – wykrzyczała do Cameron – Nie ty będziesz decydować jak mam wychowywać Johna ! Wynoś się z naszego domu !  
- Dość – powiedział nagle milczący dotąd John. Stanął obok Cameron, chwytając ją za rękę. – Cameron zostanie z nami – powiedział do Sary. – Jeśli jednak chcesz ją wyrzucić, to musisz ją wyrzucić razem ze mną.

THE SARAH CONNOR CHRONICLES

"...Dziś około godziny 9 rano, biały mężczyzna w wieku około 40 lat, dokonał napadu na siedzibę Internal Revenue Service [Amerykański Urząd Podatkowy] w Los Angeles, zabijając 14 strażników. Prawdopodobnym celem jego ataku były pomieszczenia serwerowni. Intruz nie zdołał jednak sforsować pancernych drzwi i wycofał się. Mimo, że podczas strzelaniny, która wywiązała się na miejscu, napastnik został kilkakrotnie trafiony, zdołał zbiec. Jest uzbrojony i niebezpieczny..."

Derek nacisnął przycisk na pilocie, wyłączając telewizor.

- Co o tym sądzicie ? – zapytał siedzących w pokoju Sarę i Johna – kolejny blaszak ?

- Na to wygląda – powiedział zamyślony John

- To nie ma sensu – zaoponowała Sara – Od kiedy Skynet interesuje się podatkami ?

- Skynet nie interesuje się podatkami – odpowiedziała Cameron, wchodząc do pokoju – Po Dniu Sądu pieniądze nie będą miały żadnej wartości.

- Więc o co tu chodzi ? – zapytała Sara

- Internal Revenue Service ma najlepszą bazę danych o ludziach, lepszą niż FBI – wyjaśniła Cameron - Dzięki niej można znaleźć każdego. Poza tym T-888 nie musiałby nawet szukać swojego celu. Włamie się do ich systemu i wyśle temu, kogo ma zlikwidować wezwanie na określony dzień i godzinę. Potem wystarczy tylko zaczekać pod odpowiednim urzędem. Ofiara sama do niego przyjdzie.

Jej wywód zabrzmiał logicznie.

- Jakie to pomysłowe. Kto by przypuszczał, że blaszaki staną się tak inteligentne – zauważył złośliwie Derek

- Niektórych ludzi już dawno przewyższyliśmy inteligencją – odcięła się Cameron

John z trudem powstrzymał się, aby nie parsknąć śmiechem.

- Musimy go odszukać i zniszczyć – zadecydowała Sara

- Nie wiemy na kogo poluje, więc jak chcesz go znaleźć ? – odparł sceptycznie Derek – Może być wszędzie.

- On wróci – powiedziała Cameron – Zorientował się, że będzie potrzebował materiałów wybuchowych, żeby dostać się do serwerowni i przyjdzie tam jeszcze raz, aby kontynuować misję. Ja bym tak zrobiła – dodała.

- W takim razie zaczekamy na niego. Derek, przygotuj broń – zarządziła Sara – A ty nie spuszczaj Johna z oka – dodała, zwracając się do Cameron

Derek, zgodnie z poleceniem Sary zajął się przygotowywaniem broni. Sprawdził magazynki w M16 i w Glockach a do Remingtona załadował amunicje przeciwpancerną, zdolną do przebicia endoszkieletu terminatora. Gdy skończył, zapakował broń do samochodu.

- Gotowe ! – zawołał przez uchylone drzwi domu.

Chwilę później wszyscy siedzieli już w samochodzie. Derek uruchomił silnik i ruszył.

- Znasz drogę ? – zapytała nieoczekiwanie Cameron

- Znam... -wycedził Derek przez zaciśnięte zęby

Po godzinie jady dotarli na miejsce. IRS mieścił się w czteropiętrowym budynku, którego elewację stanowiło połączenie betonu, stali i szkła. Na frontowej ścianie były jeszcze widoczne ślady po kulach z porannej strzelaniny, a na płytach chodnikowych dało się zauważyć narysowane kredą kontury postaci w miejscach, w których zostali zabici strażnicy.

Derek zaparkował samochód tak, aby nie zwracając na siebie uwagi ochrony, mogli obserwować drogę dojazdową do budynku. Teraz pozostało już tylko czekać na pojawienie się terminatora.

Mijały godziny. Cała czwórka siedziała w samochodzie, nie przestając ani na chwilę obserwować budynku.

- To beznadziejne ! – wybuchnął w końcu Derek – siedzimy tu od paru godzin, bo blaszance wydaje się, że T-888 jest równie szalony jak ona i zaatakuje jeszcze raz w tym samym miejscu !

- Może jednak się mylisz ? – Sara zwróciła się do Cameron – Może on tu nie wróci ?

- Wróci – odparła z niezachwiana pewnością Cameron – Zaufajcie mi – dodała

- Tobie ? – pieklił się Derek – Jesteś czymś, czemu nigdy nie...

Urwał w pół słowa, bo na drodze dojazdowej do budynku pojawiła się czarna furgonetka i zatrzymała się tuż przed wejściem.

- Hej, tu nie wolno parkować ! – zawołał do wysiadającego kierowcy jeden ze strażników.

Przybysz w odpowiedzi wyjął spod kurtki pistolet maszynowy i otworzył ogień. Seria strzałów oddana z niewielkiej odległości dosłownie przecięła mężczyznę na pół.  
Dalej wydarzenia potoczyły się błyskawicznie. Pozostali strażnicy rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony, w poszukiwaniu osłony przed ostrzałem napastnika. Nieliczni odpowiedzieli ogniem. Rozgorzała bezładna strzelanina. Terminator, nie zwracając uwagi na trafiające go pociski, krótkimi, dobrze mierzonymi seriami strzałów, likwidował kolejnych obrońców budynku.

W końcu odgłosy strzałów ucichły. Wszyscy ochroniarze leżeli martwi albo ciężko ranni. Terminator cofnął się do furgonetki, która przyjechał i wyjął z jej wnętrza pokaźnych rozmiarów torbę.

- Idziemy – zarządziła Sara – John, trzymaj się blisko Cameron – dodała

Nie zatrzymywani przez nikogo weszli do budynku.

- Rozdzielamy się. Derek, przeszukaj piętra, ja pójdę do piwnicy – poleciła Sara – Wy odetnijcie mu odwrót – powiedziała do Cameron i Johna

Sara przeszukiwała kolejno pomieszczenia w podziemiach, gdy nagle rozległa się eksplozja, która zatrzęsła budynkiem. Z sufitu posypał się na nią biały pył. Na wpół ogłuszona ruszyła biegiem w kierunku, z którego dało się słyszeć wybuch. Dobiegła do miejsca, gdzie korytarz skręcał pod kątem prostym i wpadła na T-888, który przechodził właśnie przez wyrwę w ścianie. Terminator podniósł trzymany w ręce pistolet maszynowy i celując w głowę Sary, nacisnął spust.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

PREVIOUSLY ON THE SARAH CONNOR CHRONICLES (w poprzednim odcinku):

- Internal Revenue Service ma najlepszą bazę danych o ludziach, lepszą niż FBI – wyjaśniła Cameron - Dzięki niej można znaleźć każdego. Poza tym T-888 nie musiałby nawet szukać swojego celu. Włamie się do ich systemu i wyśle temu, kogo ma zlikwidować wezwanie na określony dzień i godzinę. Potem wystarczy tylko zaczekać pod odpowiednim urzędem. Ofiara sama do niego przyjdzie.

(...)  
- Musimy go odszukać i zniszczyć – zadecydowała Sara

Sara przeszukiwała kolejno pomieszczenia w podziemiach, gdy nagle rozległa się eksplozja, która zatrzęsła budynkiem. Z sufitu posypał się na nią biały pył. Na wpół ogłuszona ruszyła biegiem w kierunku, z którego dało się słyszeć wybuch. Dobiegła do miejsca, gdzie korytarz skręcał pod kątem prostym i wpadła na T-888, który przechodził właśnie przez wyrwę w ścianie. Terminator podniósł trzymany w ręce pistolet maszynowy i celując w głowę Sary, nacisnął spust.

THE SARAH CONNOR CHRONICLES

Rozległ się metaliczny odgłos iglicy uderzającej w próżnię. Sara rozejrzała się, czy w pobliżu nie pojawiła się Cameron, ale nigdzie jej nie dostrzegła. Wiedziała, że pociski z M16, który miała w rękach, nie mogą w żaden sposób zaszkodzić maszynie. Jednak chcąc zyskać na czasie uniosła broń, ale zanim zdążyła nacisnąć spust, terminator wyszarpnął karabin z jej rąk a ją samą uniósł do góry i rzucił w kierunku najbliższej ściany. Sara przeleciała kilka metrów w powietrzu, uderzyła plecami o ścianę i upadła na podłogę. Gdy upadała, rozległ się suchy trzask pękającej kości. Sara krzyknęła z bólu. Jej lewa noga była nienaturalnie wygięta. T-888 stanął nad nią, po czym bez pośpiechu zmienił magazynek w swojej broni i przeładował ją. Sara w rozpaczliwym odruchu osłoniła głowę rękami.  
Cyborg skierował pistolet w jej stronę, ale w chwili gdy miał nacisnąć spust, nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się Cameron i rzuciła się na niego. Rozgorzała gwałtowna walka. Po chwili jednak Cameron, górująca na T-888 zwinnością, zdołała go obezwładnić i wyjąć jego chip.

Terminatorka podeszła do Sary i przyjrzała jej się uważnie, dotykając jej nogi.

- Masz złamaną nogę – stwierdziła, wyjmując z kieszeni niewielką strzykawkę z igłą – Morfina złagodzi ból – dodała.

- Zostaw mnie – słabym głosem powiedziała Sara – Zabierz stąd Johna. Zaraz będą tu federalni.

Cameron zignorowała ją i przygotowała strzykawkę do użycia. W tym momencie nadbiegli Derek i John. Derek zobaczył strzykawkę w ręce terminatorki.

- Co ty robisz ? Odłóż to ! – krzyknął, celując do niej z Glocka  
Cameron spojrzała na niego.

- Możesz tym straszyć ludzi, ale nie mnie – odparła obojętnie

- Na pewno wiesz co robisz ? – zapytał ją John

- Zaufaj mi – odpowiedziała

Sara po zastrzyku zaczęła tracić przytomność.

- W plecaku mam termit – wyszeptała jeszcze – Spalcie T-888...

Derek błyskawicznie obsypał leżącego na podłodze cyborga termitem i podpalił.

- Wynośmy się stąd – powiedział

Cameron wzięła na ręce nieprzytomną Sarę, a Derek z Johnem zebrali leżącą na podłodze broń. Gdy dotarli do samochodu, terminatorka ostrożnie ułożyła Sarę na tylnym siedzeniu i przypięła ją pasem.

- Będzie potrzebny ktoś do złożenia kości i opatrzenia jej ran – powiedziała

- Może Charlie ? – zaproponował John

Derek skinął głową.

- Zawieziemy ją do domu, a ty – powiedział, zwracając się do Cameron – sprowadź Charliego. Weź samochód tamtego blaszaka. Spotkamy się w domu. Tylko pamiętaj, że Charlie jest nam potrzebny żywy – nie mógł powstrzymać się od złośliwości.

Cameron odpowiedziała wzruszeniem ramion i poszła w stronę pozostawionej przez T-888 furgonetki.

Gdy dotarli do domu, stan Sary jeszcze się pogorszył. Jej ciało było rozpalone a na czoło wstąpiły krople potu. Chwilowo nie byli w stanie jej pomóc. Jedyne, co mogli zrobić, to położyć ją do łóżka i czekać na przyjazd Charliego.

Cameron bez przeszkód odnalazła dom paramedyka. Zaparkowała samochód i podeszła do furtki, naciskając przycisk domofonu.

- Kto tam ? – rozległ się głos Charliego

- Sara Connor – odpowiedziała terminatorka głosem Sary

Zabrzęczał elektryczny zamek furtki. Cameron pchnęła drzwiczki i weszła na teren posesji. W uchylonych drzwiach domu pojawił się Charlie.

- To ty ? – zapytał zaskoczony – Myślałem, że to Sara

- Gdybym powiedziała że to ja, nie otworzyłbyś – odpowiedziała Cameron

Mężczyzna zbladł.

- Nie bój się. Jeśli chciałabym cię zabić, to już byś nie żył. Sara jest ranna i potrzebuje twojej pomocy – wyjaśniła terminatorka

Charlie odzyskał zimną krew.

- Zabiorę torbę i sprzęt – rzucił, znikając na moment wewnątrz domu.

Chwilę później oboje siedzieli w samochodzie. Podróż do domu Connorów nie trwała długo. Paramedyk wszedł pierwszy i nie tracąc czasu na zadawanie pytań, obejrzał Sarę. Miała wysoką gorączkę i była półprzytomna.

- Saro, poznajesz mnie ? – zapytał

- Kyle... - majaczyła Sara

- Nie wygląda to najlepiej – mruknął Charlie, szukając czegoś w swojej torbie

Wyjął strzykawkę z igłą i zrobił zastrzyk.

- To środek przeciwbólowy – wyjaśnił – Teraz złożymy jej kość.  
Gdy noga Sary była już złożona i unieruchomiona, Charlie dał jej kolejny zastrzyk.

- Musi dostawać zastrzyki z antybiotykiem co sześć godzin. Zostawię wam zapas na pięć dni. To powinno wystarczyć. Potraficie robić zastrzyki ? – zapytał

Derek i John pokręcili przecząco głowami.

- Ja potrafię – zaoferowała się Cameron – Dopilnuję aby dostawała je regularnie.

- Czas na mnie – powiedział Charlie – Gdyby Sara czegoś potrzebowała, to dajcie znać. Przyjadę najszybciej, jak tylko będę mógł.

John przytrzymał go za rękę.

- Dziękuję – powiedział

Mężczyzna objął go delikatnie.

- John, jesteś dla mnie jak syn, a twoja mama...

- Wiem, wiem – odparł cicho John – Jeszcze raz dziękuję ci za wszystko.

- Odwiozę cię – powiedział Derek do Charliego – Musze też pozbyć się furgonetki tamtego blaszaka. John, zostań z matką – dodał

- John musi iść do szkoły – zaoponowała Cameron – Ja z nią zostanę

- Cameron ma rację – poparł ją John, zanim Derek zdążył zaprotestować – Mamy dziś zapisy na zajęcia pozalekcyjne. Muszę iść do szkoły, chociaż na chwilę

- W takim razie odwiozę Charliego i wrócę możliwie szybko do domu – odpowiedział niechętnie Derek – Możesz jechać z nami, podwieziemy cię do szkoły – dodał, zwracając się do Johna – Blaszanka przyjedzie później po ciebie

- Do zobaczenia – John musnął ustami policzek Cameron na pożegnanie – Opiekuj się mamą – dodał, zbierając się do wyjścia

Cameron została z Sarą. Dotknęła ją, sprawdzając w ten sposób jej temperaturę i puls. Niespodziewanie Sara otworzyła oczy.

- Cameron ? – zapytała – Gdzie są wszyscy ?

Terminatorka wyjaśniła, nie wdając się w szczegóły.

- Twoje podstawowe funkcje życiowe są w normie – powiedziała Cameron, wyjmując chusteczkę i wycierając delikatnie pot z czoła Sary. – Potrzebujesz czegoś ? Jesteś głodna ? A może chce ci się pić ? – wypytywała Sarę terminatorka

- Nie jestem głodna, ale napiłabym się wody

Cameron po chwili przyniosła szklankę wody i postawiła ja na stoliczku, obok łóżka Sary.

- Musisz dużo pić – powiedziała do Sary – Miałaś wysoką gorączkę i bardzo się pociłaś. Twój organizm nie może się odwodnić.

- Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz ?

- Mam szczegółowe dane na temat anatomii człowieka – odpowiedziała terminatorka

- Aby sprawniej zabijać ?

- Nie. Żeby móc opiekować się Johnem. Abym potrafiła uratować jego życie, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba – wyjaśniła Cameron

Czas mijał. Sara chwilami zapadała w drzemkę. Terminatorka cierpliwie czuwała przy jej łóżku, poprawiając od czasu do czasu kołdrę i przemywając jej czoło wilgotną chusteczką.  
Sara znów się obudziła.

- Dlaczego to robisz ? – zapytała niespodziewanie – Dlaczego się mną opiekujesz, po tym, jak chciałam cię wyrzucić z domu ?

- Nie jestem jak człowiek, który chowa urazę w sercu – odpowiedziała Cameron – Poza tym, jesteś matką Johna. On martwiłby się o ciebie, gdybym ci nie pomogła. I... - dodała po chwili, spoglądając na Sarę – Pomyślałam, że jeśli będę opiekować się tobą, to przestaniesz mnie nienawidzić i zaakceptujesz, że John i ja…

- Nie licz na to ! – rozległ się nagle głos Dereka

Mężczyzna wszedł do pokoju.

- Teraz ja z tobą posiedzę – powiedział do Sary – A ty – dodał, zwracając się do Cameron – jedź po Johna do szkoły

Cameron nie poruszyła się. Patrzyła w oczy Sary, czekając na jej odpowiedź. Sara nie wytrzymała jej spojrzenia i odwróciła wzrok.

- Słyszysz ? Nie jesteś tu już potrzebna ! – powtórzył Derek

Terminatorka posmutniała i ruszyła do wyjścia, spoglądając jeszcze raz na Sarę. Ta nie odezwała się jednak.

Tymczasem John skończył lekcje. Wyszedł ze szkoły, kierując się w stronę parkingu, na którym miała na niego czekać Cameron. Przechodził właśnie przez boisko, gdy przypomniał sobie, że zostawił w sali swoje notatki. Zawrócił więc i stanął jak wryty. Przed nim, nie wiadomo skąd, pojawiła się dziewczyna, której kiedyś pomógł pozbierać jabłka w sklepie.

- Witaj nieznajomy – powiedziała do niego – znów się spotykamy

- Witaj – odparł obojętnie John

Przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczynie. Jej długie blond włosy sprawiały wrażenie dawno nie czesanych. Miała na sobie rozciągnięty, szary sweter i poprzecierane na kolanach dżinsy. Kiedy się poruszyła, John poczuł mdły zapach jej perfum.

- Mam na imię Riley – przedstawiła się – A ty ?

- John – odparł krótko – Wybacz Riley, ale...

Riley nie pozwoliła mu jednak dojść do słowa.

- Zauważyłam, że nigdy nie jesteś sam. Stale jest z tobą ta dziewczyna – ciągnęła – Nie miałam nawet okazji podziękować ci za pomoc wtedy w sklepie.

- Nie musisz mi dziękować – odpowiedział John – Chyba przywiązujesz do tego zbyt dużą wagę

Dziewczyna sprawiała wrażenie jakby nie zrozumiała aluzji.

- Teraz nie ma jej przy tobie, więc mogę... - urwała w pół słowa i pocałowała go w usta.

Zanim zaskoczony John zdążył zareagować, Riley odwróciła się i zniknęła w tłumie młodzieży. Z obrzydzeniem starł ze swoich warg resztki jej błyszczyku.  
"Cameron zabiłaby ją za to" – przemknęło mu przez myśl.  
Rozmyślając o tym, co zaszło, dotarł do sali, w której miał ostatnią lekcję. Jego notatki leżały tam, gdzie je zostawił. Zabrał je i ruszył do wyjścia.  
Gdy szedł przez korytarz, ponownie zobaczył Riley. Tym razem jednak dziewczyna, wyraźnie przestraszona udała, że go nie widzi i przeszła obojętnie obok niego, idąc w swoją stronę. John zdążył tylko zauważyć, że lewa strona jej twarzy przypominała krwisty befsztyk, a z rozbitej wargi sączyła się krew.  
Dotarł na parking i bez większego trudu odnalazł Cameron, która czekała na niego przy samochodzie. Gdy wrócili do domu, John chwycił ją za rękę, zatrzymując przed wejściem.

- Cam, muszę cię o coś zapytać – powiedział powoli – Ale obiecaj, że nie skłamiesz

- Obiecuję – odpowiedziała poważnie, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

- Uderzyłaś tą dziewczynę, w szkole ?

- Tak. Widziałam co zrobiła... Delikatnie dałam jej do zrozumienia, żeby trzymała się od ciebie z daleka. – wyjaśniła terminatorka

- To było delikatnie ? – John nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu

- Gdyby nie było delikatnie, to już by nie żyła – spokojnie odpowiedziała Cameron

- Nie myślałaś chyba, że mógłbym z nią...

- John – przerwała mu Cameron – Ona stanowi dla nas zagrożenie. Spotkałam ją już kiedyś.

- Wiem, spotkaliśmy ją w sklepie

- Spotkałam ją – powtórzyła Cameron – w przyszłości...


End file.
